vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bickslow
|-|Bickslow= |-|Bickslow in X791= |-|Bickslow in X792= Summary Bickslow (ビックスロー Bikkusurō) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild and, along with Freed Justine and Evergreen, makes up the Thunder God Tribe. After Fairy Tail's disbandment he joined the Blue Pegasus Guild along with the other members of the Thunder God Tribe. However, after the guild's reformation, he later left to join Fairy Tail again along with his team. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | At least Low 7-B | Likely High 7-A | High 7-A Name: Bickslow Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: 22 | 23 | 24 Classification: Human, Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Black Arts, Soul Manipulation, Possession, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Pseudo-Flight, Master Acrobatic, Can Destroy Summons with Crush Attack Potency: Small City level (Injured and even incapacitated Gray). ignores conventional durability with Figure Eyes | At least Small City level (Stronger than Max Alors). ignores conventional durability with Figure Eyes | Likely Large Mountain level (Destroyed one of Wall's Weakness Robots). ignores conventional durability with Figure Eyes | Large Mountain level (Stronger than before). ignores conventional durability with Figure Eyes Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Gray) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Swifter than Max) | Sub-Relativistic | Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small City Class with Line Formation (The formation was going to supposedly cut Gray's arm) | At least Small City Class with Line Formation | Likely Large Mountain Class with Line Formation | Large Mountain Class with Line Formation Durability: Small City level (Took hits from Gray. His X Formation blocked Gray's Ice Hammer. Took a direct Regulus Impact from Loke with relatively low injuries) | At least Small City level | Likely Large Mountain level (Took hits from Wall's Weakness Robots) | Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Several dozens of meters Standard Equipment: His "dolls" and mask Intelligence: Above Average (Very skilled in the use of his magic. Can come with good ideas in the heat of combat) Weaknesses: His Figure Eyes doesn't work on people with glasses or soulless individuals. White Arts/Holy Magic can completely cancel out his magic. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Human Possession (人形憑 Hitotsuki): A type of Seith Magic (セイズ魔法 Seizu Mahō) and Black Magic (黒魔術 Kuro Majutsu) that allows Bickslow to seal wandering souls inside objects and manipulate them as he wishes. The so-called "dolls" which are produced by this union can serve a variety of purposes, such as offense, and defense. They are capable of freely floating and maneuvering in the air, and their main offensive ability consists of firing barrages of powerful blasts, which possess enough force to generate explosions of various sizes, particularly destructive if all dolls focuses their assaults on a single point. They can threaten and confuse foes by flying around them, as well as physically assault them by throwing themselves against targets using the momentum gained from their flight, being capable of triggering melee barrages of attacks from every direction; in addition, Bickslow is able to deprive foes of objects through their use, as shown when one of his dolls stole Celestial Spirit keys from Lucy Heartfilia, and can combine them in different "formations" to perform particular actions, such as more powerful attacks. The souls Bickslow uses aren't bound to the specific dolls he chooses to insert them into, meaning that he's capable of changing their containers at his whim: this comes in handy if, for example, the opponent does manage to incapacitate Bickslow's usual containers. So far, he has always been shown controlling five dolls at a time; his standard dolls are quite small in size, appear to be made of wood, and are reminiscent of tribal totems, each possessing a colored face and little wooden wings at their sides. Aside from such signature dolls of him, Bickslow was shown implanting his souls into and controlling full size mannequins and toys from the Toy Store Tom in Magnolia Town, referring to the place as "a treasure trove of dolls". Bickslow's usual dolls are always shown floating beside him, and often go on to repeat the last words of the sentences he pronounces; such comedic trait isn't limited to their owner, however, as shown when the dolls could repeat what Lucy Heartfilia said before attacking her. Human Possession also grants Bickslow the ability to see human souls, something which, according to his own words, allowed him to determine Loke wasn't a human long before Lucy discovered his identity as a Celestial Spirit. *'Line Formation' (ラインフォーメーション Rain Fōmēshon): At Bickslow's command, all five dolls gather in midair and then combine by standing on top of one another. From such linear formation of dolls, a large, vertical crescent-shaped beam, roughly taller than a human, is released towards the opponent. Unlike normal beams, this type of attack cuts through its targets, and possesses enough cutting power to cleanly bifurcate both the ground and large pieces of furniture. *'Victory Formation' (ビクトリフォーメーション Bikutori Fōmēshon): Either an actual attack or a strategy, it is completely unknown what Victory Formation consists of, as Gray Fullbuster froze Bickslow's dolls before he could use it. *'X Formation' (エックスーフォーメーション　''Ekkusu Fōmēshon''): Bickslow crosses his arms before himself in an "X''" shape, prompting four of his dolls to gather around him in a matching "''X"-shaped pattern to physically block an incoming attack targeting Bickslow from above. This technique was shown employed using four mannequins from the store Bickslow and Gray Fullbuster were fighting in, and such makeshift dolls could shield Bickslow from the great force of Gray's Ice-Make: Hammer; it's unknown if he can employ such formation even with his standard dolls, and if the obtained defense is the same. A variation of this move was performed when Gray assaulted Bickslow frontwards: Bickslow positioned four of the mannequins to block the attack with their mass, their legs jutting outwards in a formation which again resembled an "X''". *'Baryon Formation:' (バリオンフォーメーション ''Barion Fōmēshon): At Bickslow's command, all of his dolls position themselves in a pentagonal pattern. A large whirlwind is produced around the formation, and from the latter's hollow center a massive and powerful magical beam is generated, which is subsequently fired towards the target. Such attack is capable of causing mass destruction, creating a large explosion, and was shown performed with both some toys and Bickslow's usual dolls. While in the manga the dolls appear to be still during the preparation for this attack, the anime portrayed them spinning vertically. A baryon is a composite particle. *'Crush' (砕 Sai): Bickslow raises one of his arms with the index and middle fingers outstretched, and, employing his Seith Magic, prompts a creature summoned by the opponent to burst into a powerful explosion generated inside its own body, which annihilates it. Such technique could destroy Belfast the Hurricane, a large monster generated by Rustyrose's Arc of Embodiment Magic, in an instant. *'Tome Man War Dance '(トームマン乱舞 Tōmuman Ranbu):' '''All five dolls spin around Bickslow, hitting any targets around them with great force. '''Key:' In X784 | In X791 | In X792 | 100 Year Quest Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Adults Category:Tier 7